Stargate
by Rielin
Summary: Stargate; the path leading to another you.
1. one

| **w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Stargate  
** _the path leading to another you_

 **bgm** 〈 story of the star - yang su hyeok / flaming heart 〉

．

．

．

* * *

| **chapter one**

In abyss of complete darkness, the crimson eyes jolted open, revealing its rubiness that shines even in the void. Awake from the strange nightmare that cannot be remembered, the male's breath was raspy and quick as beads of sweat rolled down his temples and down to his chin.

 _Where am I?_

Darkness.

 _What time is it?_

Unknown.

 _What was I doing before sleeping?_

Slowly, he started to collect his knowledge t piece by piece as if he was completing a puzzle.

Who are you?

 _Elsword. A Lord Knight, one of the members in the El Search Party._

Who are your fellow teammates?

 _Uh, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, Elesis, Add, Luciel, Rose, Ain… and um..._

Are you excluding someone?

 _I… there is one more person, I just can't remember for some reason…_

Is that person the least important?

 _No… no way. She's the most important person to me. Why can't I remember her name…_

The confused male glanced around; who was he talking to? Who was asking him so many questions, especially about a specific person? The thought of the mysterious teammate still lingered within his mind, but he decided to quickly brush it away as he glimpsed a hint of fluorescent light reaching his pitch-black room through the tiny gap between the floor and the door. As he removed the heavy blanket that seemed to strangle him into sleep, he continued to brainstorm his thoughts. He couldn't remember what happened yesterday, or the day before, or the day before that. Then he realized, he doesn't know anything about this world. It was as if he never existed before, as if his existence never lived within his world. It was as if he was just born.

With sweaty palms, the male turned the doorknob and walked out, the sound of wooden door creaking echoed into his ears. From afar, he glimpsed a hint of light that somewhat seemed to give off a familiar light. Without thinking, he started to walk toward it, his gaze fixed on the luminosity that was slowly growing in size. He walked and walked, it felt like as if he walking on an infinite pathway, but he reached the end. The small speck of light has surrounded his entire existence, swallowing him whole- welcoming him to the world.

"Finally, you're up, sleepyhead!"

A rather high-pitched voice that contained hints of huskiness rang into the knight's ears, awaking him into the reality that was standing before him. He looked up and glanced around, slowly recognizing the familiar faces that were all staring back at him- except one. One gaze felt so unfamiliar that he couldn't dare stare back at it.

"You slept for ten hours!"

The same voice continued. He glanced toward the source of voice, recognizing his older sister, Elesis, who approached the male and gave him a friendly smack on his back. That tiny little slap seemed to wake the male up.

"Ah, sorry, sorry,"

He apologized, his voice coming out raspy due to locking his voice for ten hours with his restful sleep.

"Since Elsword is up now, shall we eat?"

Another high-pitched voice, yet this one seemed to give off an aura of coziness and tenderness. He recognized it right away; Rena, who sauntered over to the table filled with various foods that were freshly cooked and baked. Everyone sat down in their chairs and so did Elsword. Then the strange sensation started to overwhelm the knight once again. He glanced over, a violet haired girl was munching on a bread quietly.

 _Who was she again?_

"Aisha,"

Startled, Elsword looked up. It was Add who called her name.

"Pass me the bread please,"

The Mastermind said casually and ever so naturally, the violet haired female passed the basket of bread across the table.

 _Right, her name was Aisha…_

How could he forget one of his teammates? Not only that, but she was one of the first person he ever met, along with Rena as the three created the El Search Party. Then slowly, the memories of the mage started to reminiscent into his mind.

Aisha. A magician with immense power of skills hiding inside her petite body, yet whenever she swung that wand around Elsword with nothing but annoyance and anger filled in her violet eyes, he would always be afraid of her. Unintentionally, Elsword let out a silent chuckle as he scooped up the warm soup from the bowl placed in front of him.

"Something wrong, Elsword?"

Elsword looked up. It was Ain who quickly caught on Elsword's actions and asked him a curious question. Then all of a sudden, all of the gazes were fixed on the Lord Knight. He glimpsed over to his right, the violet haired mage was staring at him as well- nothing but voidness filled in her amethyst eyes.

"N-no, nothing,"

Startled, he quickly shook away the question and continued to eat his soup in silence.

 _Something is off. Something is so strange._

What is?

 _Aisha._

Then he realized. The strange sensation that chilled his spine continuously, making him feel extremely uncomfortable throughout his entire breakfast session, it was all caused by the violet haired female who was casually drinking a cup of warm coffee while sitting down next to him. The unusual, unfamiliar sensation. Everything was caused and coming from Aisha. Yet he couldn't detect what was so wrong about her. He'd known her for years, he lived with her for years, and fought various opponents with her for years. They were the perfect teammate; a knight and a mage. Their teamwork was beyond extraordinary and their relationship was closer than a family; they depend on each other at all times. Yet why does it feel like he've only known her for days?

"We should divide into tinier groups and finish these quests,"

Then he came back into the reality. It was Eve who spoke this time. The Nasod Queen, who does not need to consume human food, was standing near the front door of their residence and was going through multiple pages of paper. Elsword automatically assumed they were easy, simple quests given by the residences living in this village.

"Groups of two?"

Rose said as she sliced a piece of her fried egg with a knife.

"Isn't that just a partner?"

Chung said as he chuckled then continued to drink his milk.

"Yeah, let's do that,"

Rena agreed with Eve as she sat up from her chair while holding onto her empty plate and cup.

"I'll go with Elsword,"

"What?"

All of a sudden, the petite mage casually concluded without further negotiating, that she will go with Elsword to complete their task. Surprised at her sudden settlement, the knight couldn't help but burst out his question without a second thought.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll go with Lu,"

Ciel said as he cleaned his mouth with a piece of napkin.

 _Out of all these people, it's her?_

* * *

"Sonic Blade,"

Elsword swung his sword in front of him, slashing the group of monsters that were surrounding the knight. A circular shock wave pushed the enemies back and sliced the enemies, making the powerless opponents fall down to their knees in sign of defeat.

He glanced toward the magician, who was aiming fireballs toward the enemy, effectively burning them without consuming high amount of mana. Then the knight glanced toward his front once again, focusing on his own fight. Then he realized, a large crowd of monsters were sprinting toward the two fighters.

"There's more coming!"

Elsword yelled out and Aisha nodded, acknowledging his warning.

"I got this!"

She said as she teleported in front of the knight, who stared at her with confusion.

 _What is she gonna do..._

"Aging!"

She yelled out her battle cry as a she threw a tremendous dark ball that was chained up with her conjuring. Her skill effectively locked the enemies near her sphere, which landed on top of the ground and beams of amethysts light soured from the floor. The group of monsters quickly decayed in age and died of rottenness as they faded into gray.

"What was that…?"

Elsword, who remained confused at her sudden actions asked her unintentionally, driven by complete uncertainty. It was a skill he have never seen before. It was as if she wasn't even Aisha.

"The greatest Void Princess, Miss Aisha!"

The mage cheerfully replied as she created a V-shape with her two fingers, placing them directly near her face as she stuck her tongue out.

 _Void Princess…? What the hell is she saying? What is that?_

He wanted to ask her, yet his words did not simply slip out of his mouth. Somehow, for some reason, he couldn't ask her. He was somewhat feared of her; she didn't seem like the Aisha he'd known for the past couple years.

* * *

On top of a bricked roads, the villagers were shouting at one another to lure in customers as they displayed their goods on top of their stands. Although the road was considerably wide, it seemed narrow due to the fact that there was so many people within this tiny area. Elsword glanced around, there was two drunken men bickering with one another in one side, and on the other side was a middle-aged women holding a dozen of eggs inside a basket with delicate touch. Although the village was crowded, it seemed like everyone was familiar with each other and their everyday life. Then his gaze was fixed on the magician who was walking right next to him. Due to the road being so limited and the size of crowd was so overwhelming, their arms were brushing one another as they continued to walk. However, Elsword assumed she didn't mind as she looked so casual and calm, and neither did he. Then he glimpsed her outfit that was rather revealing; it was definitely a piece of clothing that he would never expected her to wear.

"Why are you wearing such revealing clothes?"

Without a second thought, his lips sputtered the words out first; he didn't mean to ask her such question, yet it seemed like his curiosity slipped out by itself. With embarrassment, Elsword felt his ears turning red as he gazed away from the magician, afraid of staring into her eyes.

"What?"

But an unexpected reply was heard. He turned back to face Aisha, who had a confused face with a hint of a look that seemed to express- 'Are you stupid?'

"N-nothing,"

He replied back shyly, his cheeks flushing hint of red with awkwardness.

"What's wrong with you today? You seem off,"

She said coolly as she gently patted his back with her delicate hands, which startled Elsword once again with her unfamiliar actions. Then she proceeded to walk beyond, expecting the knight to follow up with her pace that has gotten slightly faster. Automatically, Elsword's gaze was fixed upon the back side of her violet hair. Then he glimpsed a hint of redness on her ears as well as her cheeks.

 _She's embarrassed?_

Elsword thought to himself as he let out a silent chuckle at her actions.

Although he had to admit, there was either something wrong with Aisha or something wrong with himself. Either he was imagining Aisha in an unusual way, or it was Aisha herself who was giving off a strange aura. Rest of his teammates in the El Search Party felt like family he had known for years, except Aisha who was giving off an unfamiliar sensation. It felt like he met someone completely new, yet the memories he shared with Aisha was still there, it was just Aisha in the current world that seemed so different. Yet he couldn't help but always find himself staring at her; his gaze was fixed at her at all times and he felt a weird, throbbing sensation within himself as well.

 _Yeah, something's completely wrong with Aisha… or me._

．

．

．

* * *

 **classes:**

Elsword: Lord Knight  
Aisha: Void Princess  
Rena: Grand Archer  
Raven: Blade Master  
Eve: Code Empress  
Chung: Deadly Chaser  
Ara: Sakra Devanam  
Elesis: Grand Master  
Add: Mastermind  
Luciel: Noblesse  
Rose: Frejya  
Ain: Erbluhen Emotion

/ oml why is there so many characters  
/ im so used to writing with only Els ~ Chung since that was when i started writing els fanfic lmao

* * *

 **note:**

hello everyone!  
 _what am i doing when i should be working on artificial flower? /rip rebirth prob never work on it lmao_

\- i realized most of my stories are modern day kind of setting, and is never based on actual elsword's setting.  
thus i decided to start a story that is based on elsword's background, but with a little twist of my imagination.

\- this story may be a little bit confusing but i promise everything will be explained as the story progresses!

\- every bgm used in this story will have a "star" or "moon" or "night" in the title and will sound sad-ish.

\- i usually work on like 5 chapters and post 1 every couple weeks, but i actually started working on this last night! HAHAHA.  
i only wrote chapter one so far, so i want to apologize beforehand if this story is updated not so often.

 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**  
 _/ i feel like i should have a thing where when i get certain amount of favs or follows or reviews i'll post the next chapter_


	2. two

| **w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Stargate  
** _the path leading to another you_

 **bgm** 〈 _in summer night - yang su hyeok / flaming heart_ 〉

．

．

．

* * *

 **| chapter two**

"Hmm…,"

Couple days have passed since Elsword woke up from an unusual nightmare followed up with learning about unfamiliar aura appearing from Aisha. Since then, he have slowly adapted into his new changes and even learned about Aisha's characteristics.

First of all, she is somewhat weak to affectionate touches. He realized from the day when the two were walking side by side, their arms slightly brushing one another, Aisha's face was actually flushing hint of red. After that event, whenever he unintentionally touched her shoulder, thinking it was someone else, he realized she was actually shy about their physical communication judging from her embarrassed reactions. Elsword felt a hint of disappointment and guilt that he forgot about some of her characteristics, yet he was relieved to see that nothing was actually unusual about Aisha; he just could not recall some parts of her attributes.

Elsword rested his head on top of a desk, supported by his arms. His gaze was fixed on the magician who was sitting right next to him. All of her concentration was focused on creating an effective elixir that increases the power of her dark magic. She was fusing one chemical with another, stirring it with a tiny rod, placing it in different altitudes; she was performing all kinds of actions which Elsword did not understand, but he decided to remain silent in order to not give her any disturbance.

The rest of the El Search Party members left their residence to complete the little amount of quests they received for today. Aisha was too busy on creating the elixir and Elsword woke up late once again, and unintentionally missed the chance of joining one of the groups to finish their missions.

Elsword thought for a second as a playful smirk was painted across his lips. Slowly, he raised his hands toward Aisha's face, yet it seemed like she didn't notice his movement at all. With gentle motion, the knight brushed a strand of her silky, violet hair and tucked it behind her ear, removing the tickling sensation away from her cheeks.

"Wh― what are you doing?"

The startled mage was taken back by his sudden actions and quickly jerked away; her eyes widened and her cheeks were flushing once again. Elsword playfully smiled like a little child, amused by her reaction. Aisha rolled her eyes sarcastically as she let out an unexpected, warm smile. Elsword buried his face in between his arms that were resting on top of the table as he started to feel the sensation of heat rising up to his ears.

 _What was that?_

He thought to himself as the image of Aisha's smile that radiated new sensation filled with warmth.

 _She never smiled like that before._

He firmly closed his eyes, yet the picture of Aisha smiling constantly replayed within his mind.

 _What the hell…_

The knight could not uncover up the reason why he was feeling this way. What was this feeling anyway? He have never felt such sensation within himself, and that this sensation was directed toward Aisha even made it worse.

"Elsword,"

Her gentle voice sparingly spoke, further making Elsword even more nervous.

The male lifted his head up to face her, his ears still remaining somewhat red but his eyes was stoic as if he relaxed down a bit.

"I have to mix these two chemicals in,"

She said as she lifted up two beakers, each filled with different color of unknown liquids― one illuminating purple and the other black. Whatever it was, Elsword automatically assumed it was dangerous.

"It might be hazardous for those who doesn't know how to control dark power,"

With those words, Elsword glanced up from the beaker and matched his eyes into hers. Her amethyst eyes were slightly shaking as if she was somewhat nervous about her experiment as well yet her voice was stern, displaying hints of courage.

"Be careful,"

Elsword automatically knew, that she wanted him to leave the room due to danger that might affect him, who has no knowledge about dark magic.

"Thanks,"

She whispered under her breath yet the knight caught her words clearly as he closed the door behind him. Nothing but worry clouded his mind, but he believed in her power and resistance to dark magic, since she is― Void Princess, or whatever it's called.

As soon as Elsword closed the door that leads to Aisha's laboratory, the front door creaked open, revealing Chung and Eve who returned from their tiny adventure of finishing quests.

"Oh Elsword, good afternoon,"

Chung said as he placed his cannon down gently, behind him was the Nasod Queen followed up with her nasod servants: Oberon and Ophelia.

"Hey,"

Elsword greeted the two members in as he walked closer to the Chaser. Eve on the other hand, was mechanically fixing Oberon as she sat down behind him, maneuvering through the gears within his body as she corrected their position. Elsword assumed it was somewhat of a difficult task due to damage done on Oberon's inner armor, thus he felt slightly guilty for not joining the two members. However, he realized that they returned safely back to their base as he sighed with relief.

"Something wrong?"

Chung asked as he detected Elsword's rather long sigh. The Chaser took the knight's action in the opposite way. As soon as Elsword was about to say no, the thought of Aisha handling toxic chemicals came into his mind.

"Actually, yeah,"

Elsword replied back sternly, his gaze remaining still, displaying the concern the knight had for the magician. Chung glanced back toward the Code Empress, who was too disturbed by her nasod servants that she did not give a single care toward the two males. The Chaser leaned forward and lowered his voice, growing Elsword's concern to other members of the party will cause only more ruckus.

"If you would like to, I can listen to your problems, Elsword,"

Chung said cautiously as he glanced down at the wooden floor before his eyes. The only physical feature he could see within his vision was Elsword's feet. Then he glanced up to meet the knight's crimson eyes, and surprisingly, it was reflecting somewhat of a clouded look.

"You― you don't have to if you don't want to. If you just need a listening partner… I can help that way…,"

Chung's words drifted off slowly as he regained his calmness. Elsword let out a silent sigh and continued,

"Do you know anything about Aisha's dark magic?"

The knight was extremely curious about Aisha's dark magic. It was obvious to him that it was indeed, dangerous, including Aisha herself. She exceeded the average magician's level of power and was way beyond that, yet Elsword felt like the magician traded an important part of her life, maybe even her life just to obtain such power. Asking the magician would be the best way to obtain the answer of his curiosity, yet since she constantly kept her powers hidden from rest of the members, Elsword naturally assumed that she will not answer him at all.

"Uh…I…,"

Chung stuttered as Elsword gazed at him confused look.

 _Does he know something that he can't tell me?_

Elsword wondered to himself as Chung continued to avoid the knight's gaze. Cautiously, the Chaser slowly opened his mouth and spoke,

"We have asked her numerous times… but she always keeps it as a secret,"

He paused for a moment as he collected his thoughts before speaking.

"She says it's fine, but I see that some of her powers are… declining her health slowly,"

"What? What do you mean by declining her health?"

Elsword asked as he repeated Chung's words, further displaying his concern for the magician. He expected the dark powers to somewhat impact her health negatively, but he simply thought of it as decrease in her energy and constantly making her tired, he didn't expect it to affect her health even more than that.

"I don't know how severe the powers affect her. I've seen her cough up blood sometimes, she has headaches most of the days… she have fainted couple times as well,"

Chung glanced up after finishing his sentence, only to find the knight staring off into the distance as if he was lost in thoughts. The Chaser honestly spoke everything he knew about Aisha's dark power and how it relates to her health. Although Chung didn't want to grow concern regarding Aisha to other teammates, he felt the need to answer Elsword's question.

"Thanks, Chung,"

Surprisingly, the knight quickly regained his mind and thanked his teammate for speaking his knowledge.

"No― no problem,"

Shocked at Elsword's reaction, Chung's word came out stuttered. The knight gently patted Chung's back in sign of appreciation. The chaser nodded cautiously as acknowledgement and moved on and walked inside his room. Elsword glanced back and watched his teammate enter his room and as soon as he glimpsed the door being closed, he quickly sprinted over to Aisha's laboratory once again. He silently breathed out, somewhat afraid of entering the room he was in just mere minutes ago. He swallowed, and as he was about to turn the knob and walk in, Aisha's words echoed into his mind

 _'It might be hazardous for those who doesn't know how to control dark power,'_

She wanted him to leave the room, so he shouldn't be entering the room, like her words, she was worried about giving harm to other members. He realized that he should listen to her instead of acting on his own. He couldn't help but being concerned for her, yet he also knew that she was concerned for him as well. He believed in her power and resistance and decided to just walk away from the door with clouded minds.

* * *

"Ha…,"

The female tilted her head down, her hand barely grabbing onto the table next to her as it gave her a bit of support to balance her body up. There was tiny pool of blood stained on the marble floor in front of her, and small drops of blood was also oozing out from her mouth. She gasped for air with struggle; each breath she took in within her lungs, she scrunched her face due to aching pain.

"Not again,"

Somewhat of a high-pitched voice spoke behind the magician. It was a rather strange looking animal that seemed to resemble a bat. It was no other than the Angkor, the demon that Aisha signed a contract upon agreement of becoming a Void Princess. In trade, Aisha gained her destructive magic, however it seemed like the powers were too overwhelming even for the intelligent magician herself.

"Aisha, I'm telling you. You need to leave them,"

The demon bat coldly said under his breath as he heartlessly glanced down at the struggling mage. Aisha breathed out and replied,

"I know… Just, just couple more days,"

Each words pricked deeply into her heart, yet she continued,

"Let me… just hold onto these memories for a bit longer... I don't want to forget him…,"

Her voice was shaky, but Angkor could not tell if it was due to her heartache or if she was tearing up. The bat sighed out stressfully,

"What's so good about that puny little kid,"

He complained under his breath as he glanced over the window toward the sun that radiated off luminosity that contrasted their situation.

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

after almost a month, stargate is finally updated!  
i apologize for late updates but school have started a week ago and i'm slowly getting occupied by schoolworks!  
i am working on stargate and artificial flower, but i have couple chapters ready for uploads for artificial flower.  
therefore, stargate won't be updated in an interval, probably be updated whenever i finish writing new chapters.

i'm also trying to write more action since i'm always writing more about romance.  
although this chapter doesn't include any actions, i will try to write more since it creates more suspense!  
 _/i also need to work on it since i'm terrible at writing action lmao_

honestly, Elsword acting all shy about Aisha smiling at him makes me feel so fluffy inside xD  
 _/although i'm the one who wrote him like that lol_  
i hope you guys feel the same way when reading haha

thank you guys for reading,  
 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Guest** : thank you! i tried my best to make chapter one mysterious since it's an introduction to rest of the chapters c:

 **Spirify** : haha, thanks! i'm loving the title as well; it was inspired by a piano music that will later be introduced in future chapters!

 **Guest** : oh my god, a romance/adventure from Rielin! it surprises me as well since i always write romance/hurt/comfort xD yes, the truth about Aisha's job whether she actually is VP or EM will later be explained! thanks for reading~

 **Stider** : I SHALL! thank you very much for reading! here is the next chapter :D


	3. three

| **w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Stargate  
** _the path leading to another you_

 **bgm** 〈 _starlight butterfly - mrest_ 〉

．

．

．

* * *

 **| chapter three**

In a narrow hallway located inside of an ancient water edifice, four adventurers silently walked as they stretched their morning tiredness away. The group of adventurers consisted of Mastermind who was yawning in laziness, along with Ara who was enjoying the sound of water trickling down. Behind the two were Elsword and Aisha, their distance was somewhat close due to the path being so restricted, yet the gap in between the two weren't close enough for them to brush their arms by one another. Elsword fidgeted with nervousness as he walked side by side with the magician. Before he realized his own thoughts, the knight felt an unusual feeling toward the magician; whenever his focus was on Aisha, he would feel his ears rising in heat and would soon feel nervous. Throughout his life, he have never felt such emotion toward a person, and for that target to be Aisha made him feel even more confused.

Because he couldn't recognize his own sentiment, unintentionally Elsword was avoiding Aisha before he could realize his own actions. Prior to their current embark to finish a given quest, the El Search Party gathered up with one another as they shared missions given by the local villagers. Deeply within Elsword's mind, he wanted to be in the same team as Aisha; he wanted to see more of her skills as a Void Princess, since it was a side of her that he have never seen before. However, fear overwhelmed his wanted desires. Although he wanted to see her powers, he was scared of seeing her powers. The powers that create disturbance within Aisha's health; he did not wanted to see her ache in pain even more.

Elsword wanted to be with her, yet at the same time, he was scared of her. Nonetheless, Aisha would never be able to guess Elsword's thoughts as she was the one who claimed to volunteering on completing a given quest with the knight. Therefore, along with the knight and the magician, the Mastermind and Sakra Devanam decided to join in due to the given task being somewhat difficult: Investigate the Water Dragon Sanctum. It didn't sounded like too much of a troublesome quest, yet it was an unfamiliar place the Search Party have never been before, thus having four members instead of two meant extra safety.

Elsword came back to the reality when Add stopped his movements out of nowhere, and automatically, the rest of the members' ears perked up with caution. The sound of demonic creature roaring from afar could be heard through the narrow tunnel. Ara glanced back, giving Elsword and Aisha a slightly nod with determined eyes; even without any words being shared with one another, the team understood each other, and the four sprinted toward the source of the demonic cry from afar as they exited the ancient water dungeon.

The darkness disappeared as the natural beam of light took over, and before they realized, they were facing multiple freak creatures that were all glaring back at them with hungered eyes. Without another hesitation, the four members lifted up their weapon in front of their body, ready to lunge an attack or block the monstrous attacks. Then without another warning, the freak creatures jumped forward and lunged their vicious teeth toward the four adventurers. Elsword quickly dodged the freak beast that quickly charged forward, however behind him was the freak leech who let out a screech. The knight swiftly turned back, only to guard the monster's bite with his sword. As the leech was struggling, Elsword pushed forward, forcing the creature's mouth to open even further, then finishing up with a clean slice that cut the leech's body in two. Without hesitation, he glanced around, and realized the rest of his team members has separated with one another due to the huge mass of the creatures crowding over them. The sound of battle cries yelling their skills could be heard, however it seemed as if everyone was maintaining well.

"Sandstorm!"

The knight yelled out as he swirled a powerful tornado with sand, blinding and knocking the crowd of enemies before him. Due to his strong skill, he was able to clear the large mass that was attacking in front of him. From afar, he glimpsed Add who has summoned Apocalypse attack along with him. Ara was also seen within his sight as well, who was using her well known speciality: Flying Kite to attack the enemies in a swift speed. Then he glanced the Void Princess who was conjuring dark, energetic balls.

 _Why isn't she using her skills to clear the mob?_

Elsword thought to himself as he continued to attack the less crowded enemies in front of him by swinging his sword.

Then at that moment, he saw Aisha breathing in rather deeply, and with slight hint of hesitation, she aimed her fingertips toward the horde of enemies. Purple lasers sprouted from her tips and aimed straightforward, effectively pushing the enemies back as well as create a powerful impact that defeated many.

Again, it was a skill he can't remember seeing. Or perhaps he actually have never seen in.

 _Wait… if she uses her skills…_

Elsword thought once again; her destructive and powerful skills that are highly effective in fighting monsters, yet also disrupts the peace within her health…

 _Was she hesitating to use her skills… because it affects her?_

He thought as he glanced back toward her. She was breathing rather heavily as her back was scrunched with weakness. Then he finally came to a realization, that her powers are also destroying her health. He quickly glanced his surroundings and realized there wasn't any enemies near him. Then without hesitation, he quickly dashed over to the magician who was struggling with her back arched in a curve.

"What are you doing here?!"

She yelled out with a raspy voice.

"Just stay put!"

He yelled back as he cleared the enemies that were lunging toward the fragile magician. Aisha pushed him away with her arm, yet it was no use; it seemed as if the knight wasn't giving up in protecting her. Aisha sighed with stress as she spoke,

"I'm fine by myself,"

Elsword clearly heard her words yet decided to act as if he didn't hear her voice as he continued to swing his sword around, slashing enemies that lunged toward the fragile magician as he tried his best to protect her. Slightly annoyed by the fact Elsword was treating her like a helpless baby, Aisha teleported a couple feet away as she regained her strengths. She quickly shot out couple fireballs followed by a gravity ball that acted like a dark hole, effectively pulling the Freak monsters and trapping them inside.

"What the―,"

Elsword murmured by himself as he realized that Aisha was no longer near him and instead, was found not too far away from his eyesight. He glimpsed the magician fighting by herself as she was surrounded by numerous monsters that were staring at her with eyes filled driven by pure bloodlust. Worried about her health once again, the knight quickly made his way through as he slashed the enemies that appeared in middle of his way. However, the distance between him and Aisha did not decrease in length, but remained the same. Frustrated at the useless effort of trying to protect her, the knight let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. Then as if he determined his decisions, he opened up his eyes, igniting the crimson within his colors.

"Gigantic Slash!"

The knight bravely yelled out as aura of blazing fire conjured around his body, along with his sword that transformed into a tremendous sword that gleamed with powers. Rest of his teammates glanced up, alerted by the sudden luminosity that shined before their eyes. They quickly backed up from the crowds of monsters, realizing the fact that the knight was performing his hyperactive skill to complete the finishing blow that will knock the entire enemies down.

"Hyperactive… oh my,"

Ara whispered as she landed on the soft ground next to the Mastermind, who was staring at the knight with amused eyes.

"Good for us, bad for him,"

The male quietly whispered back to the Devanam, a slight worry within his husky tone as he gazed up ahead toward the ambitious light.

The sword that has grown in size radiated off a heavenly light that effectively blinded the enemies, leaving them stunned, which was followed by the sword that slashed every corners, as it spun around in an extreme speed. The final attack knocked the enemies down, leaving fallen debris piling upon their dead bodies. The powerful attack was followed by a complete silence, the three members that distanced themselves from the strike gazed down at the invulnerable knight with awe. The swordsman stood with his gaze toward the sky, yet his eyes were closed with exhaustion. Then without even opening his eyes to realize the surroundings before him, his knees fell down to the ground, followed up by his entire body, which collapsed on the ground, specks of dust encircling the impotent knight.

* * *

A complete darkness took over the control of the space, swallowing the fainted knight within. From afar, gentle murmurs that could not be distinguished echoed into the room, yet the male has fallen into a deep sleep. As the murmurs grew somewhat louder, a light was turned on from the hallway, creating a luminosity that slowly made its way through the tiny gap between the floor and the door. Suddenly the blurry voices disappeared and a rather clear sigh exhaled out from the other side of the door. From the sudden existence of another human being near his room made the knight awoke, his eyes fluttering open. Extreme exhaustion was overwhelming on top of his shoulders, making Elsword wince with pain aching in every corner of his muscles. At that moment, the door creaked open, revealing the person that just sighed from the outer side of the door; Aisha. She quietly walked in with tippy toes, afraid of waking the knight up. Much to her knowledge however, he actually was awake; Elsword closed his eyes due to a sudden arrival of whoever, realizing it was too late to even raise himself up to greet.

 _Who is this…?_

He wondered to himself as he lay on the side, with his eyes closed, acting as if he was deep asleep. Aisha on the other hand, silently pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down, her gaze fixed upon the knight before her. The door was left open, and the light from the hallway was dim enough for her to make out the outlines of his face. The magician reflected back to the moment of fighting countless Freak monsters. Although their power wasn't significantly stronger than the four adventurers, the large amount of mob surely overwhelmed the four. Blasting skills that cleared the mob was consumed almost their entire energy, yet not one have thought about using a hyperactive skill― except Elsword. Hyperactive skills are known for being powerful and intense, having the ability to clear the entire area with just one skill. Yet of course, an exchange is in need; by trading heavy amount of energy, a user is able to gather up their abilities and strike with a blow, demolishing an entire army with just one skill. After using a hyperactive skill, a user is most likely to faint due to lack of energy, some inexperienced users may able to experience death. Luckily, Elsword is a highly skilled knight and have just fainted. No one in the El Search Party uses their hyperactive skills often, instead this was the first time Aisha have ever seen someone use a hyperactive skill.

She fixed her attention back to the knight. Aisha decided to check upon him as she was worried about his condition. She blamed herself for Elsword being so exhausted; she honestly had no idea why he was overly protective during that fight, but if she had listened to him perhaps he wouldn't have used his entire energy. But thanks to his bravery, they were able to complete their mission successfully.

Aisha glanced to see Elsword's face, only to find out he was slightly frowning with discomfort. Then she realized that there was a strand of hair from his bangs that were located on top of his eyes, possibly bothering his sleep. She cautiously reached forward, removing the strand away from his face. Then at that moment, her fingers lightly touched his forehead and automatically, she pulled back, wincing as a pain ached into her heart. The pain was endurable since it was only a slight touch, yet she felt the sensation of her heart stinging a little.

She glanced up, only to realize that Elsword was awake, sitting down on top of his bed, and his crimson eyes were burning with hint of confusion and worry.

 _I can't let him known about me._

And with those thoughts, the feared magician dashed away out the room, afraid of Elsword figuring about the secret of her disruptive magic and the condition of her health which she traded in for.

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

some of you may have figured out the secret of Aisha!  
i am currently writing chapter six and i think this story will be finished by chapter seven, which is the epilogue!  
i expected his story to be a bit longer and i'm tad bit disappointed that it's probably going to be seven chapters :c

i am kind of unable to write chapters due to so many exams and there's a lot of hurricanes coming by where i live :/  
but i will make sure i am keeping the uploading schedule consistent!

thank you guys for reading,  
 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Guest** : i hope you got more in depth aspects about her power from this chapter! thank you for reading and reviewing~

 **Preneli** : thank you! i'm sorry this chapter is bit contains bit more action, but i tried to add some romantic moments during their fight xD


	4. four

| **w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Stargate  
** _the path leading to another you_

 **bgm** 〈 _in the starlight sky - reve_ 〉

．

．

．

* * *

 **| chapter four**

Elsword stood near a tavern as he watched the village's talented blacksmith repair his worn-down sword. The sound of the hammer banging onto a hot metal crashed into his ears, yet his mind was clouded with thoughts. He reflected back to last night, the sight of Aisha wincing with pain as she ran away with fear, it was all constantly lingering within his mind. Just why was she in pain? Why did she run away? He had so many questions he wanted to physically ask her, yet she was nowhere to be seen since this morning.

"Take your sword, lad,"

"Ah, thank you,"

The raspy voice of the blacksmith's woke Elsword up from his lost thoughts. He handed the blacksmith couple coins of silver and gold in exchange of his repaired sword. He flipped his weapon around, glancing at every corner and realized his weapon was in a healthy condition. He thankfully nodded toward the blacksmith who was drinking his beer and walked away from the tavern. He strolled down the narrow pathway filled with various markets, it was the same place where he walked along with Aisha after completing their mission. Then another thought clouded his mind; strangely, it felt as if that was the first mission he have completed within his entire life spent with the El Search Party. He was fully sure he did other quests before that, however he just couldn't remember. In fact, he couldn't even remember what kind of other towns and cities he have been beside the current village. The sensation he felt during the night which he woke up from a nightmare haunted his mind once again, a chilly sensation blowing behind his body, creating goosebumps within his arms.

"Elsword!"

He glimpsed over his shoulder, only to face the female he was searching for- Aisha. Yet the chilled sensation did not disappear, and instead, he felt the goosebumps rising on his skin once again. That night, he felt an unfamiliar aura coming from Aisha, and it felt like that was slowly disappearing as days passed by, yet it all came back within just one moment.

"What's wrong?"

She walked closer, her eyebrows frowning with worry as she glanced up at Elsword.

Just what is she…?

He wondered to himself.

Wait, what did I just...?

His own thoughts shocked him. How could he ever even think about Aisha in a negative way like that, questioning her existence? It felt as if he woke up from the nightmare once again.

"N- nothing,"

He stuttered with confusement. Aishat tilted her head to the side with curiosity but it seemed like she brushed it away quickly as she spoke out once again,

"Hey, there is this special place I wanna visit. Could you come along with me?"

"Special… place?"

"Yeah! I wanna show you something,"

Her voice was filled with desperation and excitement that Elsword couldn't easily reject. However, no matter what kind of situation they were put in, Elsword felt as if he would never reject Aisha's request. Then at that moment, Elsword glimpsed Aisha's lost hands that were about to reach forward toward his, but she quickly placed it behind her back. It somewhat looked as if she wanted to hold hands together while walking toward the destination, yet it seemed as if she felt too shy to do so. Elsword let out a silent chuckle at her adorable actions, however he also felt the same way. He desperately wanted to hold hands, yet he could already feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

The two walked, making their way through the narrow pathway by avoiding physical contacts with busy merchants. Soon enough, the markets soon lowered in number and in front of them was a tiny, squiggly trail that leads to top of a hill, with a rather ancient, humongous tree placed in the middle.

Why does she want to show this to me?

Elsword wanted to ask out of curiosity, but decided to keep it for himself. He wondered what was so special about a such simple place like a hill as he walked up the trail. When they reached the top, Aisha turned around with her fingers locked behind her back as she shined a smile toward the knight. Elsword could feel his cheeks turning red with shyness seeing her smile so brightly.

"Turn around,"

She said as she waited for Elsword to come to a halt on top of the hill, standing next to the high tree. He slightly frowned his eyebrows in confusion, but decided to do so well as she said. He slowly turned, and gazed down at the wide view of the village. From atop, the place looked magnificent, the entire view of the village coming into his gaze as he stared down with awe. The knight stood silent as he gazed into the beautiful view spread across; the people walking around in busy streets were extremely tiny from this view, yet the residential houses stood tall. From afar, he could see the vast field and the forest behind that were connected to the village with a tiny trail.

"Elsword, come here!"

As he was mesmerized by the view up ahead, the high-pitched voice woke his mind up as he turned around to face the magician. She was sitting down on the grass, leaning her back against the bark of the tree. The branches that stretched off of the ancient plant hung above her, the fallen leaves gently playing in the air as they created a shadow for her to rest in. Aisha ushered the knight as she waved her hands in the air, signaling him to come near her. Elsword acknowledged and walked over, only to sit down next to her and watch from the hill that overlooked the entire village.

The two gazed ahead in silence, the wind gently playing in the air, softly brushing the strands of their hair. From afar, Elsword could hear high-pitched birds singing and the loud voices of the villagers coming out as a mumbly words. It was extremely peaceful and calming, it felt as if all of the bloody adventures filled with casualties were automatically erased from his mind. The knight closed his eyes and enjoyed the breezy sensation with silence.

"Hey, Elsword…,"

Then at that moment, Aisha cautiously spoke with hesitation. Elsword opened his eyes and glanced over, Aisha was facing him as she leaned toward him, her eyes shaking with hint of nervousness. Elsword felt his shoulders starting to tense up as he was unsure of her unusual actions.

"A-Aisha...,?"

Elsword carefully questioned her, as he too, felt the nervousness crawling under his skin.

"I… I want to apologize beforehand,"

She carefully spoke, her gaze slowly falling to the ground as she tried to avoid the confused look on Elsword.

"For what?"

He spoke out of curiosity without another hint of hesitation. Aisha have never acted in a such behavior toward the knight, in fact, it didn't even feel as if she was Aisha herself. The familar sensation that lingered within her aura diminished, and was now replaced by an unknown sensation. A feeling he have never experienced before, and a person he have never met before.

Who is she?

Then again,

What is her name…?

In a matter of a second, he have completely forgot about the female in front of him, who was looking extremely upset and uncomfortable for some reason. The knight squeezed his thoughts, trying to figure out the identity of this girl, yet it was no use. He have completely forgot about the girl he loved- Aisha.

"I-...,"

She gaped her tiny lips and the carefully spoke out her words, which was stopped by another hesitated thought. Then she glanced up, her violet eyes were reflecting the lights of the sunset from afar. Her lilac colored iris fused with the color of apricot, creating a rather beautiful hue he have never seen before.

And without another word, her long eyelashes covered the luminosity within her eyes, and her tiny lips disappeared from his vision and was instead, matched with his. Elsword's eyes widened with surprise at her sudden actions, yet he didn't feel any hatred toward this sensation, and as if he was being mesmerized, he closed his eyes as well.

"Ah…!"

The romantic sensation lasted mere five seconds when the magician quickly backed away, grasping onto her clothes near her heart. Beads of sweat were rolling down from her temples and here petite shoulders were trembling with pain.

"Are you… okay?"

He cautiously asked, and after hearing his husky voice which echoed into her ears, she glanced up. Her lavender eyes were still glowing with the sunset, yet it was filled with nothing but fear. Then without even speaking, she quickly stood up and teleported, disappearing into an abyss of unknown.

Meanwhile, the knight remained still, his lips gaped with shock and his eyes shaking as he tried to analyze the situation that have just occurred.

"No way…,"

He started to collect the thoughts and pile it upon one another, forming a completed puzzle with millions of pieces. It all made sense now. It wasn't dark power that was reflecting its powers and was attacking Aisha. The Void Princess was able to control those powers, yet it seemed as if there was a side effect for gaining such skills-

"Physical affection,"

He whispered.

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

here we go with a kiss scene, can't ever end a story without one!  
and Aisha's secret is revealed! kind of...  
i'm slightly sad that this story is going so quickly, like it's only ch 4 and everything happened already lol  
so this will be a short story! like 6-7 chapters is what i'm expecting :c

thank you guys for reading,  
 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **replies:**

 **TheWindWhispers:** ahhh hello wind! don't worry, school is taking all of our lives slowly :c thank you, glad you enjoy this story!

 **Guest** : haha, thank you, glad you enjoyed that part! i tried to fuse romance with action. and yes, the secret is revealed! although it does not matter who she touches, just physical affection itself hurts her!


	5. five

| **w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Stargate  
** _the path leading to another you_

 **bgm** 〈 stargate - flaming heart〉

．

．

．

* * *

 **| chapter five**

The knight sprinted through the meadow, debris of dirt and grass flung into the air as he pounded on the ground before him. After landing on the bricked floor, he glanced about- which way was their residence? Without thinking for another second, he dashed into the crowd filled with villagers and merchants, and made his way as he avoided bumping into anyone.

 _Please be there…_

He continuously prayed within his mind as he dashed forward, ignoring any source of distractions and only focusing his mind on the location of where the magician might be. Although she teleported to wherever, his body automatically told him to run to their residential area, and with hopes of her seeing her once again, he headed toward that destination. Yet for some mysterious reason, he still couldn't recollect her name. It was as if someone erased that information from his brain without a warning.

Then he came to halt.

 _How did she look like… again?_

He couldn't fully understand what was happening. For some reason, the memories of the female magician was constantly being deleted at a fast rate. Her name, her physical appearance… and it seemed as if there were many more to come. He wanted to dearly hold onto these memories, yet someone was quickly draining his life away from him. It was aggravating, indeed. It was so frustrating that he couldn't do anything to protect her in any way.

Nevertheless, he continued to run toward his destination. Soon enough, he reached the place and came to a stop, catching for air as he knocked on the door rather violently. However, as the door did not open with just mere second, he pounded on the door again with stronger force, the sound of the banging echoed into the residence, alarming the elf who soon opened the door with shock.

"Elsword! What happened?"

She gasped at the sight of Elsword, who was resting the palm of his hands on his knees as he crouched down, trying to catch air into his breathless lungs.

"The- the magician,"

"Huh?"

"The girl… the dark powered… magician…,"

"...Aisha?"

 _Aisha, that was her name._

He nodded in acknowledgement toward the confused elf archer.

"She's not here. She left this morning, saying she's going to go train,"

Elsword glanced up, wincing one of his eyes in order to avoid the bead of sweat rolling down from his forehead.

"She said she won't travel too far, she probably went to go train in an unpopulated area like deep inside a forest…,"

"Why,"

The knight's voice came out rather raspy and harsh due to lack of oxygen within his system. Yet his voice was stern as he was not hesitant about Aisha's whereabouts.

"Sh- she said her dark powers are too disruptive to be experimented upon this tiny village…,"

Rena's stuttered her words as she felt a dangerous aura from the knight, who was intoxicated by pure aggravation.

"No,"

"What…?"

After a moment of silence, the anger within the knight sparked.

"Her powers are disturbing herself!"

As if his voice echoed into the entire residential area, a door creaked open from the inside and another swordsman appeared, shaking his dampened black hair with a towel as if he just finished taking his shower. Nonetheless, the angered knight continued without hesitation, completely driven and controlled by guilt and regret.

"Her magic isn't dangerous to us, she has the skills to control the powers,"

The elf and the swordsman remained their lips closed and decided to listen to his braved words.

"Whenever she's near us, her powers are disturbing her own health,"

"What do you mean by that?"

Raven raised his voice this time, confused at what Elsword was saying.

"She doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore, so she left us,"

 _It'll be alright, Aisha. As long as I don't touch you, let me just see you._

"She's dying,"

* * *

"Elsword!"

The door of the residential place that holds the El Search Party busted open, revealing the Lord Knight that was driven by determination as he was fully geared up with his equipment. Behind him was the Grand Master, her crimson hair swayed in the air as she forcefully grabbed onto her little brother's shoulder, causing him to come to a halt.

"Stop being so selfish!"

She yelled out as he was filled with annoyance toward her brother, who was acting upon his own and ignoring the other members. From afar, a rather tall gray haired gentleman walked toward the siblings, his turquoise colored eyes were actually displaying hint of anger, which was somewhat new coming from Ain.

"Elsword, it's too dangerous for you to go by yourself. Let us all go together tomorrow morning,"

The Erbluhen Emotion spoke with rather calmness yet his voice was stern enough for the knight to actually listen. Elesis nodded with agreement as if their actions persuaded Elsword, he sighed and walked into the residence with acknowledgment.

* * *

The crescent shaped moon was high up in the sky, surrounded by flowers of stars. The entire village was silent, even the nocturnal creatures were deep asleep, except that was- Elsword. His dedication to search for the magician did not easily diminish, and he was actually patiently waiting for the chance to avoid the eyes of the others and make a quick escape to find the whereabouts of…

 _Huh?_

The information regarding her name have disappeared once again, taken by whoever that was slowly deteriorating Elsword on the inside. Then a thought entered his mind, if he visits her laboratory before leaving for his embark, perhaps he could locate some critical information regarding the mage herself. He was able to quickly reassure his panicked self as he quietly walked into her laboratory, the cold breeze welcoming the uninvited guest. Without hesitation, he searched through the various cabinets as he avoided a physical contact with unknown chemicals filled inside of many beakers and flasks. Through countless searches, he was only able to find papers written in a language that seemed to be created and spoken by ancient magicians. Then from the corner of his eyes, he quickly caught an ancient book that was piled up with dusts. He reached forward and blew the collected ashes away, revealing the title written in his spoken language.

 _The Void Princess._

With curiosity, he lifted up the heavy cover and opened the book, his eyes following the tiny words written in the rottened paper. He skimmed over and read the subtitles that introduced the secrets of a job called Void Princess. The text consisted of the creation of Void Princess, the elements regarding dark power, how to conjure these dark power, and more. Then his eyes stopped at a subtitle reading: Sacrifice. His vision automatically followed along and dropped to the text underneath as he read along the written words.

 _In order to become a powerful Void Princess, one must sacrifice a great need within their humanity. In exchange of the great power, one must sacrifice its relationship with the rest of the human race. The dark magic only benefits the holder and is too dangerous to anyone near the holder, therefore one must be alone at all times. If the holder uses its power to the fullest potential, one may extinguish thousands of people._

 _When one is able to fully control the power of the Void, one must stay away from the ones that are not familiar with such power. The holder must not communicate in any kind of way with another type of human race. They must avoid at all costs. A physical touch with another human being will causes more trouble to the holder. If they fail to do so, their heart will ache slowly at each touch. The more affectionate the communication is, the more pain they will fill within their heart. If their heart cannot handle the pain anymore, it will fail to live, and_

"One will die…,"

Remaining shocked, the knight slowly stood up with hesitation, his crimson eyes widened.

 _One will die?_

Although the memories of her name was lost within his mind, he still haven't forgotten about the physical appearance of hers; the violet haired twintails and the lilac hued iris- it was all well clear within his mind.

Elsword was finally able to realize that Void Princess is a job which one cannot join a team to fight together, their power is too disruptive to be used nearby large amount of people and that they must be alone at all times. However, the female magician sacrificed her pain which slowly cuts her life, and stayed with the team. Moreover, she physically touched other members as well, and even shared an affectionate touch with Elsword. The longer she stayed with the El Search Party, the more pain she was in.

He gently placed the book back into the shelf and walked out of the cold, vacant laboratory. With slow pace, Elsword walked down the hallway and out the door, to search for the magician who was rotting to death by herself, in the middle of nowhere.

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

ahhhh sorry this chapter is barely anything and Aisha doesn't even show up here :/  
i promise next chapter, there will be more stuff!

thank you guys for reading,  
 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **replies:**

 **TheWindWhispers:** HAHAHA MUST HAVE THEM KISSES! thank you for reading and reviewing as always!

 **DevilWithIn:** i'm pretty disappointed that this is a short story as well :c i honestly enjoyed the plot and all, but i didn't know what kind of events to add and didn't wanted to drag the story on by making it a long story. sorry about that :/ and yes! Elsword has his secret as well that will soon be revealed! thank you for reading and reviewing c:


	6. six

| **w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Stargate  
** _the path leading to another you_

 **bgm** 〈 Stellata Legina / Star Queen 〉

．

．

．

* * *

 **| chapter six**

From afar, the sun was slowly appearing in between from the mountain peaks, alerting the daybreak of a new day. The birds started to chirp their morning songs and the crisp scent of the morning tickled Elsword's sensations. He placed his feet on top of the grass moistened with droplets of midnight drizzles. A step after another, it felt as if he was walking toward the lonely magician, yet the distance was not shortening itself. Whenever he took a step forward, she took two steps back- and that was how their relationship was.

For awhile, he thought the dark power she was using, was actually killing herself instead of killing monstrous creatures. However, it was Elsword himself, who was killing her instead. Every communication they head, whether it was verbal or physical, it was all slowly rotting her on the inside, as if she was a flower that has bloomed but lacks sunlight.

As Elsword continued to walk in a path without a trail, he recollected the memories he shared with the magician regarding physical affection.

When the two were walking side by side through a crowded street of the village, how much pain was she in? Back then, he realized her cheeks and her ears were flushing with red hue. Was that because of pain instead? Not only that, he also remembered her patting his back in order to comfort the embarrassed knight during the same moment, and he couldn't help but feel intense amount of guilt toward the magician. All of those tiny, everyday actions, it was all hurting her on the inside yet Elsword took it in a wrong way, and desired more of those affectionate touches. He couldn't help but feel as if everything was his fault. Then the memory of the two sharing a passionate kiss under the ancient tree echoed into his mind and for a split second, he felt his ears blushing with heat.

 _"The more affectionate the communication is, the more pain they will fill within their heart."_

How much pain was she in when they kissed? Why did she kiss him first of all and then decided to flee from the rest of the world? ...Perhaps that was her plan? She knew her health was declining rapidly and wanted the pain to end, therefore she kissed him as a farewell sign and decided to leave off on her own just so she could die… all alone, with no one to support her.

 _That can't be…_

Elsword thought to himself as his eyes widened with hint of shock and fear, igniting the flames of his crimson eyes. He felt beads of sweat rolling down the side of his temples as he panicked, just where could she be? His quickened his pace, dashing through the fallen branches and debris of an untouched forest, cutting through vines and bushes, his heart beating as he continued to think within his mind,

 _Please don't…_

He came to a halt.

 _How did she look like…?_

He fell down to his knees with desperation and disappointment. How could he forget? He constantly repeated the visual image of her physical appearance every second, yet it just vanished within one second. He doesn't know her name nor how she looks like, how could he ever find her like this? It felt like the light of his hopes diminished.

Then he stood up. He did not dare to give in yet, he felt a strange sensation and assumption that when he does see the girl, all of the memories will rush back into his mind, therefore he must find the magician, before she decides to fade into the void.

* * *

Elsword searched through the forest for restless days, living off of little snacks he packed up before leaving and finding lakes or ponds to drink water from. He wondered if she wasn't even in this forest, yet as he rethought about it, he knew for sure she was in here somewhere, hiding from the eyes of the familiar ones. Her teleporting skill restricts the distance therefore she wouldn't be able to travel so far. Furthermore, she wanted to die peacefully by herself, and this forest is the only place near the village where not many visits.

Above the wandering knight was rustling leaves as it brushed against one another, and rays of sunshine was peeking its ways through. There was specks of raindrops on the leaves, as if there was a light shower during daybreak. Elsword was luckily able to find an abandoned shelter made out of weak wood yet it was enough to protect the male during the night. He gulped down the water which he have collected last night from a fresh lake and fortunately it was cool enough to wake the knight up as he was still half-asleep. He was restlessly searching the entire forest day and night, barely getting any rest. Much to his hope, he have found couple hints of human traces left behind such as footprints. He compared the prints with his own feet, and it was much smaller, thus concluding it belongs to a female- hopefully the magician.

Then he noticed from afar, there was a rather strange sunlight directing toward somewhere. The ray was brighter than the others and almost felt so holy. As if he had found something so treacherous, a part of his life- no, his entire life, his crimson eyes widened and with a short breath, he quickly dashed toward without hint of hesitation.

 _Please… please._ He constantly prayed within his mind as beads of sweat rolled down his back. His feet pounded anxiously on the grass before him as he gripped his fist harder, creating a deep mark in between the lines of his palms.

"Aisha!"

It was as if his entire memory came back when he came to a halt at the sight of an almost-lifeless girl. Her fragile being was leaning on a tree, her head was slumped to the side, and her amethyst eyes were covered by her eyelids. The grass was tickling her fingers, the leaves were rustling above, birds were chirping from afar… everything was so vividly live… except her.

Why. Why does it have to be her? How cruel is it to slowly kill an innocent, such fragile girl? What have she done wrong to the world, when her only desire was to be with her loved ones?

He dashed forward without another heartbeat. His breath was shallow, his hands were shaking at the sight of her.

"Ai- Aisha…,"

His voice came out ever so raspy. At the sound of his voice as if it was an alarm to come back to the reality, her amethyst eyes slowly revealed itself to the world. It was so empty, so lifeless, it didn't glow.

"What are you doing here…,"

Her voice was so quiet and raspy, if one heard her voice, they wouldn't even be able to distinguish that it was the magician.

"What are YOU doing here?"

He furiously shouted, for he was not angered at her, but himself for letting Aisha to come to this condition. Then sudden guilt crawled under his skin, he shouldn't be so angry at her. Nothing is her fault, instead… it's his fault. It's his fault for not being near her when she's in such sickened state, no. It was his fault that he couldn't stop her to even come to this state.

"Just leave, Elsword,"

She gasped out with barely any energy left in her raspy voice. Her lips barely moved, as if she didn't even have the energy to move the tiniest parts of her body.

"No, why would I,"

He replied back sternly, firm that he would never leave Aisha when she's at this state.

"I'm almost dead anyway… just please end this curse,"

She whispered yet there was so much desperation within her voice; she wanted the neverending painful curse to end, to the point where she was willing to give her life away. Elsword slowly shook his head in disbelief, his burning crimson eyes covered with his tears.

"Will you let me end my life happily, Elsword?"

And that was her last request. At least she was able to see Elsword in her last moments, whether he was angry or depressed, just seeing his physical self in front of her was enough. She surely was getting tired of mentally creating the image of Elsword within her mind, as it was slowly fading away. Her eyelids started to get heavier and heavier, yet she wanted to firmly lock her eyes on Elsword in front of her, she didn't wanted to lose the sight. Why does she have to be so selfish at this time? She's the one who said to end her life, yet at this point… she didn't even wanted to die. Why couldn't she be back with her El Search Party again? Why couldn't she laugh with them at the dinner table, fight monsters along with them, and be part of the family? Why did she choose to become Void Princess…?

Elsword hesitantly nodded and closed his eyes as if he was thinking of something. Then the jewels of ruby appeared, shining brightly than the usual, and it became closer and closer. He leaned over and matched his lips against her's softly. A simple touch- a simple physical communication- it slowly kills her. Holding hands aches her heart so deeply to the point she could barely breath. Embracing her petite body feels as if someone is stabbing her heart. How much pain would she be in- when they kissed? When she bravely kissed him under the ancient tree, what was she feeling? What is she feeling now? Yet she seemed so calm at this moment. As if her body was used to feeling the undeniable pain, as if the pain was too much to even be felt, she smiled… so happily. Tears were rolling down from her violet eyes which was slowly being covered by her eyelids.

"I-... I love you!"

He yelled out desperately, and as if she heard his voice clearly, she moved her lips that seemed to say-

'Me too,'.

Soft, starry lights started to soar from the ground, creating a holy beam that surrounded the vulnerable knight who desperately cried and cried at the sight of his beloved one- dead. The lights started to gather around, and slowly… it devoured the knight, as he opened the doors of the Stargate.

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

IT IS NOT RIELIN'S STORY IF NO ONE DIES !  
jk, this story is not over yet! there is one more chapter left and you will get to see what really happened then!  
so it's too early to say they died ;-)  
and the meaning of Stargate will also be revealed! hope you guys look forward to ch 7 !

thank you guys for reading,  
 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **replies:**

 **DevilWithIn:** the reason why Elsword keeps forgetting about Aisha will be revealed in chapter 7 along with some other secrets !

 **TheWindWhispers** : they've met finally ! thank you for reading and reviewing ~

 **Preneli** : yes Elsword reaches her! thank you for reading and reviewing~


	7. seven

| **w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Stargate  
** _the path leading to another you_

 **bgm** 〈 hotaru no koi ― reve 〉

．

．

．

* * *

 **| chapter seven**

In abyss of complete darkness, the crimson eyes jolted open, revealing its rubiness that shines even in the void. Awake from the strange nightmare that cannot be remembered, the male's breath was raspy and quick as beads of sweat rolled down his temples and down to his chin.

 _Where am I?_

Darkness.

 _What time is it?_

Unknown.

 _What was I doing before sleeping?_

Slowly, he started to collect his knowledge piece by piece as if he was completing a puzzle.

Who are you?

 _Elsword. A Lord Knight, one of the members in the El Search Party._

Who are your fellow teammates?

 _Uh, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, Elesis, Add, Luciel, Rose, Ain… and um..._

Are you excluding someone?

 _How could I exclude her? Her name is Aisha._

Is that person the most important?

 _Yes._

He let out a rather depressed sigh.

 _But she's no longer in this world._

He didn't wanted to get up. He didn't even wanted to start another day. How could he even continue on living when she's no longer with him? It would've been way better if she was living far far away to the point where he could never see her, but at least the fact that she was alive would make him continue on with his own life. Yet that didn't happen. It would've been way better if she was placed in an eternals sleep, but the fact that she's still alive and breathing would be a much happier ending. The world is so cruel, why did it have to take the innocent one's life away? Why her?

"Elsword, wake up!"

 _That voice… what?_

It rang so loud and clear, echoing within his mind constantly.

 _That was… Aisha, wasn't it? That was for sure, Aisha's voice!_

He threw the blanket away from his body as it lazily spread across the wooden floor. He quickly stood up to the point where he almost tripped over, but swiftly regained his balance. With his heart pounding, with sweat rolling down his back, with his mind constantly praying, he opened the door without hesitation.

 _Aisha._

It was for sure, Aisha. Her petite body that was glowing radiantly with health, her violet hair that shined luminously as if she have just taken a shower, her lilac eyes that vividly glowed with life. It was Aisha.

Without a second thought, he embraced her tiny body within his arms.

"E-Elsword, what are you-?!"

She yelled out with embarrassment yet her cheeks were flushing with pink hue.

The white robe which smelled like lavender, her violet locks tied in a low twintail, and the ancient magic book she always takes along. It was all so familiar. No scent of unfamiliar, unusual aura. No hint of forgetting how she looked like or what her name is. Everything felt so nostalgic as if he came back to his hometown.

 _Wait, magic? What kind of magic did she use?_

All Elsword could think of was… fire, water, earth, thunder… the four elements which she conjured expertly. Why did he have a feeling that she was controlling some dangerous spells?

"Wait- no physical contact!"

He thought and quickly he released her from his embrace. Her violet eyes were widened with shock and confusement and her face have turned extremely red with embarrassment.

"Wh- what are you talking about?! Come out and eat breakfast!"

She screamed shyly, stuttering her words as she whipped her head back to hide her reddened face and quickly dashed out the room.

The knight does not know, the magician does not know, the―

．

．

．

 **Stargate. The path leading to another you.**

The parallel world of Elsword. He enters through the starry gate, to come to a world where everything is exactly the same as his own world- except his beloved one, Aisha. The Elemental Master he knows of, is Void Princess here. The dangerous, cursed magician. Her extreme powers slowly devours her own lifespan, eventually leading to her own death. There is one possible way to extend the duration of her life, which is to leave the El Search Party and become the magician no one even have heard of, that no one even speaks of or speak to; to become the lonely mage in the world with no society surrounding her. Yet she couldn't do that. The desire of wanting to see more of Elsword, to see more of his growth, and to be near him while being surrounded by her family- she loved him. She couldn't leave him. But after realizing that he indeed, loved her back, she was finally able to leave- yet it was too late to even leave, and had to face death as her choice. Perhaps it was a happy ending for her, at least she was able to confirm the mutual love. Perhaps it was a happy ending for him as well, as he realized that it doesn't matter what kind of world he is placed in and how Aisha even looks like, he just knows- that he deeply loves her.

．

．

．

 **Stargate ― fin.**

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

There is an epilogue that is posted at the same time as this chapter, since the two chapters are so short!  
And with this, every secret about Stargate is revealed and this is the official ending!  
I'd say it can be both happy and sad ending, since the Void Princess Aisha died in the parallel world,  
but the Elemental Master Aisha is alive! And with that, Elsword learns he must value his love!

Although I did mention that every BGM will have moon/star/light in the title, the title translates to Firefly's Love!  
There is 'light' in Firefly in Korean so I just used this lmao. /pls I couldn't find a song that had happy and sad feeling except this.

AND MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!

thank you guys for reading,  
 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Preneli:** HAHA SORRY BUT YOU CAN SEE IT CAN ALSO BE A HAPPY ENDING! Hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to read the epilogue as well!


	8. epilogue

**| w. Rielin**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Stargate**  
 _the path leading to another you_

．

．

．

* * *

 **| epilogue**

"Don't you think dark magic is cool, Elsword?"

"...Why,"

"Maybe I should job change to Void Princess!"

"Don't even think about it,"

"What, you can't even gift your girlfriend 3.7 k-ching?!"

"Just wait for a job change event!"

"Ugh, whatever. I'm tired of freezing henir bosses for your weak ass,"

She turned around rather angrily, yet he couldn't be angry at her. For everything she does is too adorable. He let out a warm smile.

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

HELLO WHAT A STUPID EPILOGUE BUT HERE IT IS!

The 3rd jobs are coming out so I was thinking about changing the name... but NAH.

BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR READING STARGATE :D A story by an Aether Sage MAIN SHOW AES SOME LOVE!

thank you guys for reading,  
 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**


End file.
